Summer of Discoveries
by Self Pity Party
Summary: Sora visits his cousin, Roxas for the summer break. He and Roxas learn more about themselves and each other. SoRiku, RoxasNamine and AkuRoku. Side of various other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter has been modified, for I was too lazy to come up with a new plot for my major project in creative writing. I was not content with how it was.

But I had my dear friend Lauren beta it.

Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any Square Enix game. Now, let's get on with the show.

**Summer of Discoveries (The Summer of Epic Fail)**

**Chapter 1**

It all started on a gloomy Thursday at the airport. My parents were sending me with my life in a large red suitcase that was already making its way to the plane and a black backpack slung on my shoulder. We stood in an awkward silence outside the security check.

They didn't look the slightest bit sad that I was leaving for the rest of the summer; no, instead, they were motioning for me to go to the frosted glass doors of doom and my mom was on her cell phone. I gave a slight wave to my parents before I turned towards the doors of the security check.

The man in navy with golden yellow badges gave me a grey tub to put my stuff in. I threw my backpack into the bin and started to remove my red hoodie.

Thank God that the only people around were the officers because my belt and chained wallet were being stubborn. After a brief battle of trying to get them off I put them over my hoodie and walked over to the fat yellow line on the white linoleum tiles.

A woman motioned for me to go through and I took a step towards the metal detector. Thankfully, it didn't go off. I grabbed my stuff and quickly put it on before slinging my backpack over my left shoulder.

**. . . . .**

When I had stepped off the plane from two hours of boredom, the drier air of Twilight Town caught me off guard. It was different from the muggy, thick, moist air back home where I lived, but I was on the mainland now. I was off to spend the summer break with my grandparents and my cousin. At least I think he's my cousin.

After being drowned in my thoughts I somehow found the luggage claim. I stood there waiting for my suitcase to come. I gave up after fifteen minutes. The workers were as helpful as my parents were home, it'd been fifteen minutes and the suitcase was not there.

They told me that they'd deliver the suitcase to my grandparent's house. I stood outside the front doors waiting for Gran and Gramps.

My folks were never home because they are busy business people or robotic moogles that embedded themselves into my parents' brains just to scare me. I haven't decided yet.

"Sora, is that you?" A voice called from somewhere. I looked around and saw Gran and Gramps. My face lit up as I turned around and gave my Grandma a hug. It had been forever since I had last seen them, seven years at least.

"Gran!" I exclaimed as I gave her another hug. She wasn't a frail old lady; no she was fifty-two. Gran had told my mother that she wanted her to be very successful and not to have a baby while she was still in high school.

"Wow, Sora, last time I saw you, you were just a little kid." It was Gramps. He held out his hand for me to shake and I did. My grandpa has a thing about manliness; he won't be seen in public giving another man a hug. "How are you?"

"Great!" I chirped. I chirped like a freaking bird. I have no clue why, but my friend Kairi says I chirp like a bird a lot. "My suitcase got lost though. Mom and Dad are coming in two weeks if their schedules don't conflict."

Honestly, I secretly dislike my parents. They always seem to be working, leaving me home alone to fend for myself. Do you know how gross it is to live off of microwave food?

Gran frowned for a moment before smiling. "I guess you'll have to wear Roxas' clothing. You remember him right? He's got himself a fine girlfriend." She spoke as she led me to their garnet four-door car. Well it's darker than red and it's sparkly. My mom was very particular on getting a "garnet" coloured vehicle, and the colour of the car is the same as the one at home.

I slid my knapsack off my shoulder as I got into the back seat so I could place it on my lap. "I hope you like turkey-salad sandwiches, because that's for lunch." I nodded my head.

Wait doesn't that involve mayonnaise? I hate mayonnaise, it's so . . . gross. It's sickly sweet yet not. I think I am going to die out here. Oh cruel gods of fate, what did I ever do to deserve this?

Well, aside from falling asleep every day in math, but Mr. Morgan's class is just so boring! You can't hold that against me! With the whole hating mayonnaise and math class aside, I am quite happy not to have to rely on microwavable ravioli.

The car ride is quite boring. Gran tells me there's a gang in Twilight Town, I just smiled and told her gang life isn't all that exciting to me. She spoke of Roxas' girlfriend, Naminé and how she loves to draw. I was getting really excited to meet Roxas and all his friends.

We pulled up to a greyish blue Victorian style house, two-floor and a porch wrapped around the first floor and a cute little swing. I followed my grandparents up the three stairs and waited for them to open the door.

Growling, I wrenched my shoes off just as I heard someone coming down the oak stairs. I squinted at the figure leaning on the rail. He was blonde and had blue eyes similar to mine. He stood there chewing on a piece of gum.

"So, 'sup Sora?" He asked with a relatively bored tone. I stood there dumbfounded. "God Sora, don't remember me? It's Roxas. I barely recognize you; you look like an emo Mickey Mouse-wanna-be."

"Gee, nice to see you too." I snorted like a pig. This was off to a _great_ start.

Can somebody shoot me now? Or possibly feed me to robotic moogles… those creepy, furry, chirping robots.

Roxas started going up the stairs. "I'll take you to your room."

He's not much for words is he? He led me up the creaking staircase to a hallway lined with doors. I counted six doors until Roxas opened a door to a sky blue room with a theme of clouds and ushered me inside.

Two things I noticed right off the bat was the white cushioned window seat and the door leading to a yellowish room with a mess of blue stars all over the place.

"Your room is connected to mine," he stated as he went into his room leaving me to dump my few belongings on to the desk.

After I had made sure that everything was put away, I rested on the blue blanket on the bed and stared at the off-white ceiling.

"I'm meeting Axel and Riku. You can join us if you want." Roxas had caught me off guard to the point that I found myself on the cold hard wood floor. My face was burning from embarrassment. "Are you going to get up?"

"Nah, it's quite comfy down here." I stared up at him before getting up and dusting myself off. Roxas raised an eyebrow before walking out the door, and I followed out.

**. . . . .**

"_So who's your fine assed cousin Roxy?"_ Axel asked me. I noted the blush on Sora's face. We were sitting on benches in the part of town we called _'Sandlot'_. It's just a little place where skateboarders go, and where a few shops are.

Axel was my best friend since I elementary school. Axel, Demyx, Zexion and I worked a lot together because we all had one thing in common: we point-blank hated Mr. Xemnas; the teacher. Us four started hanging out with Riku, Olette, Hayner and Pence.

"Earth to Roxas, are you in there?" Riku questioned as he waved his hand inches from my face. "Or are you lost in thought again?"

"Uh, yeah . . . this is Sora. Sora that's Riku," I pointed to my silver haired friend then I pointed to the redhead beside him. "That is Axel. If he hits on you, feel free to kick him in the nuts."

"Ouch, that's harsh Roxy!" Axel cried in his phony hurt tone as he held a hand to his lips. "Here I was playing nice, and then you tell your sexy cousin that he can _abuse me_? But we all know that you are way hotter."

Typical; Axel was hitting on anything that moves, though the look on Sora's face is priceless. He is mortified that someone would say that in his presence. Sora has always been the sweet little angel that probably believes masterbating kills kittens. He shook it off and he looks like he has something to say.

I looked around. "So, where is everyone?"

"Olette and Pence are somewhere on vacation with Olette's parents. Hayner's working double-shift today, Zexy and Demyx are also working, and Naminé is out on Sunset Hill painting. I could care less about where Larxene is," Axel replied. "I'm having my 'two weeks left' party soon. Do you guys want to go?"

"Is there going to be cake?" Sora asked. Riku rolled his eyes, and I stayed silent for we both know that Sora is way too sheltered in his hometown.

"No. Why would there be cake?" Axel gave Sora a funny look.

"_Oh_. It's one of _those_ parties." Sora had finally caught on. "I don't know…"

"It's okay, obviously you're not _experienced_." That had gotten Sora flustered.

"Axel, not everyone has gone to parties and has been drinking under age." Riku spoke in a slightly defensive tone. Is he defending Sora? I know that Riku has gotten drunk before.

A cocky grin was now on Axel's face. "But I have. And that makes me the partying-pro."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Constructive critism is always welcome :]

- Self Pity Party (Formerly Parakeet In The Wind)


	2. Straight Fries and Danishes

Hahaha, I had a lot of fun writing parts of this chapter. Even though I hate it. I am so sorry for putting Lauren through editing this.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Chapter 2**

"_Roxas. Roxas. Roxy, wake up."_ Some_thing_, rather some_one_ was cooing in my ear. I promptly pulled my pillow over my head. But that_ thing_ was still there, but now was sitting on me. It tried to pull off my pillow. When it had got it off, he tried to remove my nice warm blankets. It was the fifteenth day in a row.

"I'm up." I muttered. The thing got off me. I thought I was now safe. But it whipped open my drapes letting the blinding sunlight into the room. Damn Sora. He may not know this, but he really is annoying. It was only twelve o'clock, and Sora was waking him up.

"Riku called and said that he was coming over in five minutes. Gran's making burgers, and Axel is sitting in my room. I was getting tired of him trying to feel me up, so I decided you should wake up."

"Axel did _what_?" I snarled. No one, even if they were my best friend, ever, ever tries to touch my poor defenceless relative. That red-haired pyromaniac definitely had something coming.

"He was all like 'Muffins taste great. You remind me of a muffin, let's make out.' I was like 'Sorry, I can't.' Then he was sad. Oh my gosh, you don't think I made him mad at me do you?"

"Course not, Sora. No one could ever be mad at yo,." I sighed as I started rummaging through my drawers for something to wear. Sora probably had a look of relief on his face as he went into his room. I heard something along the lines of "Axel get off" and a "Come on, it'll be our little secret". Then there was a "what the hell are you doing Axel?!" from Riku.

I rolled my eyes as I went downstairs. I wasn't going to wait for them to get down before I got a bite to eat. They were old enough to be able to go down with out me holding their hands. When they decided to come emerge, Sora's clothing was messier than it was five minutes prior, Riku was glaring daggers at Axel, and Axel was grinning like a fool.

"What were you up to boys?" Gran asked as she set down a platter of fruit, fresh from the islands.

**. . . . .**

"_Oh nothing much. Riku was about to kill Axel_. So I had to stop them." I shrugged as I piled curly fries onto my plate, silently cheering that it wasn't mayonnaise related. Such events should be cherished.

"Hey Sora, do you want my fries?" Riku asked me.

"No. I don't like straight fries and I'm full." I answered. Everyone burst into a fit of laughter. I didn't get it. I only said I didn't like straight fries.

"So I do have a chance with you!" Axel grinned. Now I get it. Very funny guys.

"No. I have a sort of girlfriend back on the island." I lied quickly feeling my cheeks go red.

"Wow Sora, you look just like Roxas when you are blushing. You guys could be brothers, or something.

"Nope. We are not. Not at all." Roxas said quickly. There was a brief flash of panic on his face, then something sad. He snapped back to his stoic expression.

"That'd be way cool though. It's weird that our birthdays are the same though." I was now grinning. It was true though.

Roxas said nothing, but raised an eyebrow. Axel ruffled his blond hair, and he promptly decked Axel.

**. . . . .**

"So what are the islands like?" Riku asked me. He was pretty interested in all that I had done in the near fifteen years of my life. "What's exciting to do?"

"Wakka, Tidus and I tend to play blitzball when ever we can. It's pretty cool. Or we head to this island far off the coast from the school and we play random games. We have this cool fort we built." I looked at my sea salt ice cream. It was rather gross. "Everyone knows everyone there. I'm the island goody-two-shoes. They think I never get into trouble."

"Do you get into trouble?"

"Sometimes Wakka and I egg teachers' houses. He always gets caught, somehow I don't. Or Tidus and I fight in the school yard." The ice cream was melting in my hand. I quickly lapped it up and forced a smile. I hate sea-salt ice cream. It should die alongside mayonnaise and Mr. Morgan.

"You don't seem like a kid who'd get into a fight," The girl with brown hair and green eyes said. Her name was Olette, or something. She still offered me a smile.

"Oh, it was just play-fighting."

"Now I want to see how good you are! But the _Struggle_ tournament was a week ago." Hayner sounded disappointed. He ruffled his messy blonde hair with his free hand.

I shrugged my shoulders and stared at the last bit of my ice cream. Pence was a big kid with blackish-brown hair. He was eyeing the frozen blue substance on a stick that was in my hand.

"Are you going to finish that?" he asked me. I just handed him the rest and he finished ten seconds later.

"Hey Sora, wanna' come to the market with me?" Riku asked as he ran his hand through his silver hair.

"Sure!" I squeaked. My face went as red as Pence's jersey. Not to mention I eagerly jumped off of the two crates piled on top of each other for a makeshift chair. The crates crashed to the ground.

I was now mortified.

**. . . . . **

"_So, have you heard from Naminé?" _I interrogated Roxas as we watched the world go by from the clock tower. The moment was almost perfect. But Roxas wasn't mine, and he was depressed about _something_. I just had to get it out of him.

"Not since Sora got here." He replied as he took a bite from his sea-salt ice cream.

"You coming to my party next week?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Something bothering you?" Okay, so I'd have to pry to get the answers.

There was a long silence. I could practically see the smoke coming out of Roxas' head. He was probably trying to word his sentence in a way that would confuse me.

"I think I need to break up with Namine."

It was a simple response. The first simple response since he had left Organization XIII. Everything else was just statements that changed the topic, or riddles.

"I mean I love her and all, but she's more of a sister now." He elaborated with out being asked to. Who was this imposter, and what did he do with my sweet Roxas?

I scratched the red hair on my head. What do I tell him?

"Talk to her. See how you both feel and then make a decision." I advised. Roxas made a groan.

He probably won't listen anyways.

**. . . . .**

_Today we were meeting at the Sandlot_. Axel and I were already chatting it up. Conversation ceased when a girl came running towards us. She was extra cheery and was bouncing.

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost cause Roxas had to help Gramps and I got up late." The brown haired girl was scratching her head, her voice was kinda manly and sounded like Sora. There was something off. There was a girl, apologizing for being late? And how exactly did she know Roxas?

I gave the person a second look. She was very flat and wearing Roxas's favourite jacket. Her eyes were the same blue as Sora and Roxas and she carried herself like Sora did.

Wait, this chick _was_ Sora.

"What happened to your hair? You look like a girl." My mouth went off without me thinking.

"Oh this? I got up late and I didn't have enough time to spike it." Sora was pouting. God, that was hot.

"Hey, why don't you and me leave this guy and go back to my place?" Axel asked as he waggled his eyebrows at Sora. I punched the redhead in the stomach and watched him keel over.

"We are going to your house, remember? But there is no sex involved, okay?"

"Fine, Riku, spoil my fun. Again."

"Okay, let's go then!" Sora chirped. We cut through to the marketplace and followed the tram tracks to a crack in the Old Town Wall. It was the city limits back in the day, before the hamlet grew.

Axel lived in a gated community in the forest. His parents were definitely loaded. His dad was the CEO of Aabenraa, a clothing company that was popular around the continent. His mom designed the clothing, and outfits for people like my older brother; Kadaj.

When we entered a brown brick house his brother started talking to him in some foreign language.

"Nej," was Axel's response to whatever his brother had asked. Sora and I followed Axel downstairs into his room. It was huge, and there was a bunny cage in the corner of it. Sora noticed this right away and rushed over to check it out.

"I see you've met Jens and Nils." Axel commented as he sank into a beanbag chair. Sora looked at Axel.

"Hey, what were you speaking?"

"Danish."

"That is so cool! You can speak pastry!" For the thousandth time since Sora had gotten here, we laughed at his stupidity.

* * *

Silly Sora, pasteries can't speak!

Comments welcome, as always.

- Self Pity Party


	3. From The Bottom of My Heart

Aha. Here's where the fun happens. This was a thing I had planned from the start. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 3**

Axel has always thrown parties. The one party that everyone looked forward to was the "Two-weeks-left-party" party. If anyone didn't get drunk at parties and could only get drunk at one party, this was it.

I've always heard about them, that people do crazy things. Demyx always talked about them and about how drunk he got and how Zexion would hold back his mullet as he vomited.

I was only going because Sora wanted to check it out and Naminé hadn't sent me a good morning text or a call for a week or so. I had barely even seen her all break. Sora was usually with Riku, so it wasn't his fault.

I have never actually gotten drunk before. I sat on Axel's couch with my fourth cooler in hand as I chatted with Marluxia thinking 'Why the hell did I come anyway'. He had a white rose in his hair for some reason.

I could only wrap my mind around the fact that it was a good thing Naminé wasn't here because I was drunk as hell. He listened to my relationship issues. A smile broke out on his face before he whispered something in my ear.

"Talk to Axel."

My stomach flipped when he said that name. Though I just decided it was the three coolers that had downed over the last two hours. Getting up I had decided to walk to the washroom… well stagger.

It was just a nervous spell . . . wait, I was _nervous_? Why the hell am I _nervous_? It's just Axel my best friend... my sexy best friend with gorgeous green eyes, hair like flames, and a sweet ass.

Great, now I think my best friend is sexy, when had I stared at his ass anyways? I looked in the mirror before leaning down to splash some cool water from the tap onto my face.

Why am I being such a chicken-poop? It's impossible to be in love with him. When I had calmed a bit I dried my face with a face cloth.

A knock on the door stirred me from my thoughts.

"Yo Roxy, get out! Zexy's gonna spew chunks all over the place if you don't get out." It was Demyx. Only he'd call me Roxy, wait Axel does too. But he's with Zexion, so it's Demyx for sure. Oh well. Opening the door I decided to dash out to find Axel before I chicken out once more.

Finding Axel was not that hard, considering he was on the same couch that I had spoke to Marluxia on. I made my way over, trying to look somewhat sober. I sat down next to him. He smiled, one of the smiled that made my heart skip a beat and my stomach churn.

"Hey Roxy," He seemed to… purr? I just returned the smile with one of my own. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah!" I spoke to quickly, too enthusiastic, too squeaky for my liking. I added, "I mean it's pretty awesome."

Was Axel's face getting closer? Or was it just the drinks getting to me? Now his lips were dangerously close to mine. "I knew you would. You're so damn cute." He had said before sealing the space between us with a kiss on my lips. My heart was pounding in my ears. Did he just... kiss me? He pulled out of the kiss, but our lips were still very close.

"You didn't like it, did you?" He asked gently with the hurt in his eyes. He wasn't drunk; in fact he was probably the most sober there. I felt a twinge of guilt because I loved it. Sure Naminé was a good kisser and all, but this had sent jolts of thrill down my spine.

My reply was to wrap my arms around his neck and initiate another kiss. We fought for dominance; Axel won, I didn't care. It was electrifying, exciting, better than anything from Naminé.

Glass shattering on the wood-like floor broke us from our trance. I looked over and saw Naminé with a terrified face and the broken brown coloured glass from a root beer bottle. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"I knew it." She murmured as she rushed to the door to grab her light blue sweater. She hastily put it on as she slid on her matching shoes. I got up to stop her, so I could explain.

"Naminé, I ca—"I was interrupted by a hand that beckoned silence.

"Look Roxas, as much as I like you, this is not going to work. Why can't you see what everyone else sees?" She asked as her eyes searched mine. That moment my damn emotion of guilt was stabbing at my stomach.

"But…" My sentence got lost on the delivery.

"We'll talk tomorrow when you're sober. See you Axel, Roxas." She had opened the door to leave, and I just watched her leave. My stomach was aching again. The drinks were catching up with me. I looked at Axel, and he knew.

"Come on Roxas, I don't need to be cleaning up the bottle and your vomit." He led me up the stairs to his personal bathroom. He stood behind me as I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl. Axel handed me a damp face cloth to wipe my face.

"Go sit in my room while I end the party and clean up." He ordered.

"I shush help." I insisted. I don't think my words were coming out how I wanted them to.

"No Roxas, go sit down in my room, besides I can't have Gram made at me for sending you home drunk." Axel's eyes hardened. I nodded and started going to his room. I walked into something, or someone.

It was Axel's older brother, Reno. They were a lot alike; Axel told me he looks up to him. I've only seen him a few times; Reno is attached to his job.

"Hey, Roxas watch where you're going." He said as he started going down stairs. I nodded dumbly as I walked into Axel's room and flopped down onto the queen sized bed.

**. . . . .**

"_What the hell happened down here?"_ Someone asked. I immediately recognized the voice that of my older brother, Reno. He probably came down to see what the noise was about.

There was no doubt in my mind that he saw the broken glass on the floor and the lack of people that I had ushered out not even five minutes before.

Not that it was a huge party, that's not my style. It was just close friends and Luxord. I just invited him so he could bring his poker games and more booze since he was legal age.

"Just kissing Naminé's drunken boyfriend, her walking in and dropping her root beer. You know; the _fun_ stuff." I said dryly as I continued to clean up, not even bothering to look up. My brother decided to help out, for reasons unknown.

"Ah, stealing a woman's man are you?" He asked as he pulled out a plastic popcorn tub with the latest 'Keyblade Wielders' movie ad on it, left over from two weeks earlier; the beginning of summer break when I had gone with Demyx and Zexion on their date because Demyx was nervous.

Pouring the half full bottles into the tub was what Reno was working on. "Ah, it's midnight. Good thing this is wrapped up, I've got a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Your girlfriend or your job?" I asked not really expecting him to laugh.

"Both. Axel, never, ever get a girlfriend." That was his reply to my question. A smirk had worked its way onto my lips.

"No problems there. Girl's aren't my style."

"Right, I forgot. You have a thing for guys… guys that have girlfriends."

"I liked him long before he even started dating her, and you know that." I told him. He just nodded his head and continued cleaning up with me without talking as much. Five minutes later the house was presentable and Reno had gone to bed. It was about time I went to bed.

**. . . . .**

"_Sora hunny, there is something we need to tell you_." Gran had a frown upon her face. That couldn't have been good. Her eyes were also puffy. "It's about your parents."

When she said that, it felt as if my heart stopped beating. The next sentence couldn't have been good. No way in hell. I just gulped and nodded my head. The sun from the kitchen was hurting my eyes. I was just getting back from Riku's place.

"Come sit down dear," She said as she patted the couch for Riku and me to sit down. Her voice was unsteady. She'd been crying. "Your mother and father were in a car accident. We don't know every detail, but your father was killed instantly and your mother is in the hospital."

Something just didn't click in my mind. They were supposed to be here. They were supposed to actually feed me. They were supposed to say that they can't talk because they are busy with work. They were supposed to be coming home. Something was telling me that they'd be home for dinner tonight.

Riku put his hand on my back. Somehow it pissed me off and I swatted away his hand. "Don't touch me." My vision was getting blurry. I pulled his hand off and got up.

The phone started ringing, and my gut was telling me that it couldn't be good. I ran up the stairs to my room. My dad couldn't be dead and my mom shouldn't be dying. It was getting really scary. My grade seven wish was becoming a reality, and that scared the shit out of me.

_My head still hurt a bit from the previous night_. Luckily Axel lent me his shower so that I didn't have to talk to Naminé smelling like vomit and alcohol. Though I couldn't remember much after talking with Marluxia, I did remember kissing Axel.

He filled me in after my shower. It must've been noon by now, and Naminé hadn't called or sent me a text. Not wanting to actually call her, I sent a text asking where we should meet.

My heart was sitting in my stomach. Something bad was happening. It felt as if I were going to through up again. The tune of the theme song for "_The Cloaked Schemer_" went off on my phone; a text from Naminé. I looked at Axel, and he gave a nod of the head. I walked out the door to meet her at the Sandlot.

When I arrived she was sitting on a bench. Her blond hair sort of glowed in the sunlight. Her Blue eyes held a look of determination and sadness.

I caused her pain. That struck my heart like an arrow.

"Sorry Roxas, it's just not working out between us." Naminé said as she looked into my eyes and her smaller hands were on top of mine. Was she breaking up with me? "I think it would be best if we went our own ways. Let's face it. You are gay, you like Axel."

Then it hit me like a sack of bricks. I _was_ gay and Axel was gay. There was an awkward silence between us. I was at a loss for words.

"I just hoped it wouldn't have happened like it did. Let's be friends." Naminé was smiling as she held out her hand for me to shake. I numbly did so.

"Uh, okay." That was all I could come up with; this being a total shocker to me and her being so blunt. "Wait how long did you know before I knew?"

"A long time but I have to go, my mom needs my help. I'll see you around, okay?" Naminé left me sitting alone at the bench.

"_Sora come out!"_ The pounding on the door was just about enough to make me give in. I was refusing; hiding under my covers all the while sobbing like there was no tomorrow.

The phone call had been the hospital telling us that my mother passed away as well. They were supposed to be at work leaving me in the care of the illegal immigrant who taught me Spanish or German.

Not even Riku could make me come out. Not now, not in twenty minutes, not for a long time.

"Sora please?" It was Riku. They were getting closer to making me crack. The super natural force hates me. I know it.

"What's going on?" A clueless Roxas was now outside of my door. Riku explained what happened. Footsteps were padding down the hall.

All of a sudden the door connecting to Roxas's room burst open and Roxas came to sit down next to me. Somehow over the short time that I'd been here, we had developed some sort of brotherly bond.

It was instinct for me to finally crawl out from under the blankets to put my head on his lap.

"It's just not fair." I sobbed as he ran his hand through my hair. "They were never home. They never got to know me."

"At least you got to meet them." Roxas said as he forced me to sit up and look at him.

"What do you mean?" I was just so confused. What did Roxas mean?

"Sora, they were my parents too."

Then it hit me like a crate of poupu fruit.

* * *

Dundun duhhh.

This is where the story concludes in my project. But, I may have a real ending in the future.

-Self Pity Party.


	4. What Really Matters

Ah, here it is. Chapter four!

Disclaimed.

* * *

Chapter Four – What Really Matters

"_Sora… You're my older brother_. That's what I mean." I looked Sora dead in the eye. He blinked once, twice, three whole times before slowly nodding his head in understanding. There was so much that he didn't know. I knew more about the parents I never knew than the kid who lived with them.

Like in example, we were not our _Father's_ children. Nope, we were the kids of one of our mother's quick fixes. And our father; he usually was out on business with a hooker in RG. The 'rents, the honest people they were, didn't even care to hide the truth from each other.

I remember the first time Mother caught Father. It was a late evening when we were seven. I think freshly seven too. I answered the phone for Gran who was busy fixing dinner. Someone was crying on the other end. It was mom, saying she just found someone else's thong in Father's suitcase – She didn't tell me this, I was just sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen stealing carrots from the pile of veggies for salad. So maybe in the long run I did get the better end of the deal. Sora never knew that nothing had ever _been _perfect.

Gran and Gramps were almost always happy. They never argued about important in front of me. They kept a motto of never going to bed angry with one another. Sure Gramps was a little impatient, but I was alright with that. We spent Sunday afternoons at the train museum, walking through the trains they used back in the day. Sometimes we'd sneak out to get ice-cream with out Gran knowing.

I was quite the quiet kid. I had some friends. But when Seifer was beating me up over accidentally knocking over his paint can, Axel and Riku came in and gave Seifer a fat lip and a black eye.

Axel was a year older than I was, what with him being in grade seven and me being in grade six. He then introduced me to his crew. Well not _his_ crew but the people he hung out with; some of the kids were in high school and almost graduating. We were instantly best friends.

Riku too was a year older. But he was in the same grade as me after failing grade five. He glared at anyone who brought that up. The silver-haired boy was one of the best actors in our class. He played any role with ease. I met Namine through him too. She was almost as anti-social as I was. When she drew in her art pad, the look of concentration was astounding. The three of us were in the same art class, drawing a yogurt bucket. Most of the time we left class with various paint splatters on our skin, our clothes and in our hair.

"Roxy," Sora started, his eyes were now brimming with fresh tears and breaking me out of my trance. "The last thing I remember saying to them was I hate you."

"Why exactly?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Would you?" Sora looked out to the city. Sniffling as he scratched the nape of his neck with one hand and wiping his tears with the back of his sleeve. He was probably right, I wouldn't believe him.

"Try me."

The chuckle that escaped Sora startled me. It wasn't bubbly or joyous. No, it was dark and reminiscent of a dying cat. But that wasn't what got me. It was the hollow, scary look in his eyes and the twisted smirk on his face. This prompted me with the question; do I really _want_ to know?

Sora's smirk went back to the usual the-sun-is-bright smile. "There is no such thing as 'this Sora'," He pointed to his face before sliding back to the same expression he held a few seconds before. "Only when I'm drunk does he exist. Any other time, it's fake. As fake as the tan on Paris Hilton or the nose on Ashlee Simpson."

I believed him. There was no possible way not to. Even though Sora hid himself behind a mask, there was no way he would lie to me. Even when he snuck out the window to go where ever, I still believed him.

* * *

_Usually when my phone rings its Axel pulling a prank on me,_ today was different. It was Roxas. So I had answered the phone with a drowsy hello. I had been peacefully asleep and it was only nine. But why would Roxas be awake before eleven?

Roxas was freaking out. Sora was missing. That snapped me out of the drowsy state I was in. Sora was gone. Not at home. I quickly got out of bed and yanked a pair of pants on with Roxas still on the other line. But something squirmed in my bed. It groaned at the sudden cold that it was feeling. A head of brown hair looked in my general direction and glared at me.

"Riku, come back to bed. I'm getting cold." Sora's sharp voice cut through the silence in the room. I looked at Sora. He had never ever used such a tone in the short while I knew him. Even when he was running on little sleep he was still nice. Roxas heard Sora and started to tell me to hand Sora the phone.

"Sorry Roxas, I'm going to have to call you back," I waited for Roxas' bitter reply before answering. "Yeah, he's here. He'll be home in a bit."

Sora let out a huff of air before walking up to me and pressing his lips against mine. Now, if I weren't a guy, I would've pushed him off. But it felt too good to resist. So I didn't. Not for a few minutes anyways. When Sora pulled me closer to him and his movements got a little bolder, I pushed him off.

"Stop Sora, do you know how much shit you're in already?" I asked him point blank. Sora just looked at me with a smirk, one that didn't suit his face at all. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with me standing right in front of him.

"The consequences can wait." He was grinning with a dark smile. Sora pulled at my wrist and made me collapse upon him. When he was placing kisses on my cheek as his hands were working on my hastily thrown on pants the same way he was doing last night; I knew it was time for Sora to go home.

"What the hell has happened to you Sora? Your parents just died so now you think you can run around and do whatever the hell your little heart desires? I thought you were better than that, Sora. But you're just like the other guys. The ones wasting their lives doing nothing. Sora, it's time you go home and grow up. I'll drop you off, but don't come to me until you figure things out." I knew Sora could take it. If he had the balls to come over at his family's time of need, then he could hear the truth from me.

I was expecting some form of a verbal response from Sora. There was nothing but a hollow look on Sora's face. The kid thought he could get away with it; that running away would solve everything.

* * *

_"So what were you doing at Riku's, Sora?"_ The interrogation ensued as soon as I climbed in through the window onto my bed and let out a small squeak of pain. Roxas was staring me down as I slipped off the purple striped hoodie I borrowed from Riku. Not that he'd want it back now or anything.

Now was the time for a subject change. "Can you please not stare at me as I change?"

"Okay, I'll look out the window as you feebly attempt to hide the fact you were out last night getting drunk and laid with Riku."

"I smell like shit don't I?"

"Yes, but now I know you were with Riku so you now you can shower. But throw a bath robe over your clothes, Gran and Gramps won't notice." I made a notion of agreement and closed my door to retrieve my robe. When I opened it again, Roxas spoke once more.

"Oh, and make sure to wash your hair well." At least Axel wasn't here. If he was, he'd be bugging the life out of me.

**. . . . .**

"Hey Sore-ass, I hear you had a good time last night." The infamous red-head was sitting on Roxas' bed. He had a smile that would rival the Cheshire Cat. I immediately regretted walking – more so limping – into Roxas' room. Especially since I was only wearing my red skinny jeans. All I did was glare at Axel.

"Roxy, why didn't you ever tell me Sora was built? Man, it's almost a crime." I swear my face matched my pants. Whether or not it was from embarrassment or frustration, I did not know. All I knew was if Axel kept talking, he would be missing a few teeth and maybe have a black eye.

"Axel. Can you do the world a favour? Please go jump off a bridge. And if you find you are still living, please repeat the process until you are deceased." I spat before turning on my socked heel to return back to the safety of my own room.

"Who pissed in his cornflakes this morning?" I heard Axel ask Roxas. I was still fuming, so I couldn't think of an insult good enough to hurt his ego. Maybe the whole angel-act was finally getting to me. The only thing I could think of was meanie-head! Meanie-head, seriously! Who was putting this curse on me? Who, exactly?

"Sora, when you are done your rant in your head, you are more than welcome to come over," Roxas called through the door. "Axel has promised to keep it down."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." I muttered as I made my way to the door connecting to his room. Axel's eyes were glued to the small T.V. in the corner of the room. Sounds of animated guns shooting unsuspecting victims were heard coming from the crappy speakers in the T.V. Roxas gave me a brief smile before returning to the game. Not having anything better to do, I watched them play each other.

A noise of something crashing cause Roxas to sigh in defeat as the words in yellow brick font flashed on the screen spelling out 'Game Over'. It was the thirty-fifth loss in a row. Axel had that predator smile on his face when he looked at Roxas. Another sigh escaped my brother's lips as he slumped against Axel. They stared at each other for a minute. As if their eyes did all the communicating.

"Do I have to? My twin is in here! Can't it wait for, I don't know, never?" Roxas questioned Axel. The latter shook his head. Grunting in defeat, Roxas leaned up and gave a real quick peck onto Axel's lips. Axel grinned with victory. Now Roxas was the one with the face to match my pants.

Seeing this made me realize just how much of an outsider I really was here. If only I could go back to the Islands, and have Kairi and Tidus with me. That moment I really missed them for the first time in a long time. And I would never go back. I was stuck here. In a world where I didn't belong, cursed to be an outsider for all eternity. I didn't even have Riku to fall back on. Dread must've been written on my face. Both Roxas and Axel were looking really worried.

"Dude, you okay?" Axel asked me. I don't know why, but it made me get up and grab Roxas' zip-up hoodie from the doorknob and slipped into it not even bothering to zip it up. There was something I had to do. But the knots in my stomach wouldn't ease up. Stairs creaked under my feet as I rushed down them. I quickly slid on a pair of black sneakers. Hopefully he'd be home, and willing to listen. And my hair wasn't even spiked.

* * *

Now, wasn't that exciting? I just want to tweak the next two chapters a bit, then I'll post 'em.

- Self Pity Party


End file.
